Tasks
According to the ADA,service dogs need to preform some tasks,here are some of the most popular ones #Alert Family Member #Alert Handler to Another Person or Child Crying/Calling/Yelling #Alert for Help #Alert to Alarm #Alert to Allergen in Food #Alert to Allergen in the Area #Alert to Approaching Car #Alert to Car Horn #Alert to Dangerous Medical Levels in the Body (Blood Pressure, Cortisol, etc) *It has not been scientifically proven that these can be trained. #Alert to Doorbell/Knocking #Alert to Handler’s Name #Alert to Intruder #Alert to Person Coming Up Behind #Alert to Phone #Alert to Seizure *It has not been scientifically proven that this can be trained. #Alert to Siren #Alert to Sounds #Alert to Unheard Dropped Item #Answer the Door #Assist with Grounding #Assist with Position Changes (Sitting to Standing, Laying to Sitting, etc) #Assist with Transfers #Avoid Moving Objects (while guiding) #Block #Block from Moving Towards Danger (busy road, away from home, etc) #Bring a Note to Person #Call 911 on a Dog-Friendly Phone #Call Pre-Programmed Number on a Dog-Friendly Phone #Call Suicide Hotline on a Dog-Friendly Phone #Carry Grocery Bags #Carry Purse #Carry Items Up or Down Stairs #Check the House #Clean Up Items on the Floor (put in basket) #Clean Up Trash on the Floor (put in wastebasket) #Clear a Room (enter ahead of handler and check for intruders) #Close Washer/Dryer (with paw or nose) #Close Bathroom Stall Door #Closing Doors (pulling closed with tug) #Closing Doors (pushing closed with nose or paws) #Counter-Balance #Cover #Crowd Control (circling) #Crying Interruption/Response #DPT (Deep Pressure Therapy) #Deliver Credit Card or Money to a Cashier #Deliver Items from Cashier to Handler #Deliver Item to Person #Drag Heavy Items to Specific Location #Drag Laundry Basket #Find Handler #Find a Bathroom #Find a Specific Person #Find Assigned Seat (at school, work, etc) #Find Elevator/Stairs/Escalator #Find Empty Seat #Find the Car #Find Disabled Handler (runners, wanderers, lost handler) #Flashback Interruption #Follow Designated Person #Forward Momentum (in a wheelchair) #Forward Momentum (when walking) #Go Find Help #Guide Home #Guide to an Exit #Guide to Specific Item #Guide to Specific Location #Guide to Specific Person #Guide to a Safe Place #Guiding #Help Sit Up if Slumped Over #Help With Turning Over #High Blood Sugar Alert #Indicate Barrier (while guiding) #Indicate Curbs (while guiding) #Indicate Drop-Offs (while guiding) #Indicate Stairs/Steps (while guiding) #Interrupt Dissociation #Interrupt Freezing Behavior #Interrupt Harmful Behaviors #Interrupt Panic/Anxiety Attack #Interrupt Repetitive Behaviors #Interrupt Scratching/Skin Picking #Lead Around Ground Hazards (while guiding) #Lead Around Low Hanging Items (while guiding) #Lead Around Stationary Items (while guiding) #Lick Face/Hands #Low Blood Sugar Alert #Medication Reminders #Nightmare Interruption #Open Sliding Door #Open/Close Cabinet/Drawer #Open/Close Dishwasher #Open/Close Refrigerator #Open/Close Bathroom Door #Open Doors (handicapped button) #Open Doors (pulling open using a tug) #Open Doors (pushing open with nose or paws) #Panic/Anxiety Alert #Paws Up to Help With Putting on Dog Gear #Provide Distraction #Provide Excuse to Leave Uncomfortable Situation #Provide Momentum Up Inclines #Provide Momentum Up Stairs #Provide Pressure on Chest to Produce Cough #Pull Handler with Strap (to change positions) #Pull and Hold Heavy Door #Pull Blankets Off/On #Pull Blinds/Curtains Closed/Open #Push Floor Button to Turn on Lamp #Push Paralyzed Limb Back into Place #Refuse to Move Forward if Not Safe #Remove Socks or Other Clothing #Respond to Anxious Behaviors #Retrieve Clothing Items (teach your dog to retrieve) #Retrieve Dog Bowls #Retrieve Dropped Items #Retrieve Emergency Medication #Retrieve Items When Pointed To #Retrieve Juice/Gatorade/Etc #Retrieve Mobility Aid (Wheelchair, Cane, Walker, etc) #Retrieve Named Items #Retrieve Phone #Retrieve Purse/Wallet #Retrieve Shoes #Retrieve Tissue (when crying, sneezing, coughing) #Retrieve Towel (after shower, bath) #Retrieve TV Remote #Retrieve Vest/Harness/Leash/Gear #Retrieve Water to Take Medication #Retrieve Item from Store Shelf #Retrieve Mail or Newspaper #Roll Handler Onto Their Side (by nudging, pulling clothing) #Routine Reminders (feed dog, eat meals, go to sleep, etc) #Tactile Stimulation #Throw Away Trash #Turn Off Lights (with paw, nose or teeth) #Turn On Lights (with paw, nose or teeth) #Unload Grocery Items #Unload Items From the Washer or Dryer #Wake Handler #Watch My Back #Wheelchair Pulling